monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady’s Village
Lady’s Village (貴婦人の村 Kihujin no mura) is a location in Monster Girl Quest. It is located in the Gold Region, south-west from the nearby Succubus Village. Like the name implies, the village is filled with highly refined women. These women appear to be humans, but are actually powerful monsters who prey on humans. Description Lady's Village is publicly known as a human village. However, all of its inhabitants appear to be human women, with no men present. The calm disposition of the villagers and tranquility of the village as a whole masks the true nature of the place; in reality, the female residents are monsters who prey upon men. Cassandra Nereneid, the rival to Alice XV in the battle for the throne of the Monster Lord, is the village chief here. History When Luka arrives at the village for the first time, he does not suspect anything wrong, for even the residents say there is no truth to the rumor. However, Alice points out to him that there is, however, something suspect. She asks him if he had spotted something unusual. Luka either replies that it is filled with ladies (which is not the answer), that it will be his (to which Alice calls him insane), or the fact that there are no men. When he asks a passerby lady, she drops her guise, revealing to be Madame Insect, and attacks, soon followed by Madame Umbrella. Luka realizes the true nature of the village and heads to Cassandra's mansion. He defeats Scylla Maid and Cassandra's daughter Emily until the mastermind shows up. Cassandra shockingly consumes her own daughter, stating the world revolves around survival of the fittest and that she had no use for a "weak" and "stupid" daughter. Along with her house (Cassandra extends her digestive organs to her surroundings), Cassandra transforms into an amoeba-like creature and attacks. Luka barely manages to hold on until Alice intervenes, revealing her mother's and Cassandra's history on how they fought for the title of Monster Lord, and that Alice XV wished for coexistence between humans and monsters. Cassandra left in disgrace, but she claims that she can now have some satisfaction by killing Alice XV's daughter. At first Alice seems to be losing, but when Cassandra boasts that her entire body (and the house) is like an amoeba's digestive surface, she retaliates by using her hypnosis ability, turning Cassandra's own body against itself. In terror, Cassandra begs for mercy, but Alice coldly states that she would be treading Cassandra’s ideals (that the weak should die so that the strong can flourish) and watches as she is digested alive by herself. Luka and Alice leave the mansion to find that the other villagers, having lost their leader, have abandoned the town. If Luka decides to return, Alice wonders if humans will migrate and occupy the town or will monsters return and settle again. Luka asks her if carnivorous monsters can survive without eating humans; she replies that there is nothing unique about human flesh for sustenance, and they can simply eat other creatures. The lower intelligence monsters consume humans due to their instincts of eating beings with high energy values, while the higher intelligent beings do it for their own amusement. Alice believes it is possible to stop their carnivorous actions as the low intelligence ones can be controlled, but the higher intelligence kind needs to have their ethics changed; Luka proposes something better than human flesh, perhaps a human semen farm. Luka asks how many carnivorous creatures exist; Alice replies that there is a balance between carnivorous and herbivores, but not many humans are eaten; in fact, humans killing each other is far more common than monsters killing humans. Lastly, Luka asks what they should do about it, but Alice only notes that it is a critical issue to coexistence, something she has been grappling with. Trivia *The village has an ambience and appearance similar to that of a rural Victorian English village, such as Stratford-upon-Avon or the Cotswolds. Gallery anne-hathaway-s-cottage.jpg|Note the similarities – the style and designs of the cottages and the resplendent greenery. Lady's Village.jpg|Lady’s Village is idyllic… or so it seems. Lady's Village Mansion.png|Cassandra's mansion Category:Locations Category:Sentora Category:Gold Category:Quest Area